


Inked

by combeferrocious



Series: Ferrejolras Drabbles [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tattoos, bahorel is a tattoo artist, enjolras is nervous, some fluffy stuff for e/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combeferrocious/pseuds/combeferrocious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is getting his first tattoo. Just a small drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> Name list for your own understanding.
> 
> Paul Vegas Combeferre  
> Julien Enjolras  
> Darius Bahorel  
> Andre Joly

Enjolras squinted his eyes, awaiting the pain that was supposed to come. This was going to be one of his biggest regrets. It was going to hurt like hell. He flinched when a cold substance rubbed against his shoulder blade. He cracked on eye open.

Combeferre rolled his eyes. "Julien, he's just cleaning off your arm." He mumbled.

Bahorel let out a throaty laugh and slapped Enjolras back. "I'm not gonna hurt ya, man. It won't hurt as bad as those taser burns you have. I think." He assured him.

Enjolras looked to Combeferre with nervous eyes before glancing behind him. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt that bad?" He asked.

"Yeah," The burly man replied. "Your fiancé here has a tattoo sleeve plus two others on his chest and abs. If he can stand it, then you definitely can."

Combeferre nodded. "He's right. And you're not getting anything done like I did. It's just a small one." He added.

The blond nodded and wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. "Okay…" He mumbled.

Bahorel grabbed the needle and pressed it gently against his friend's pale skin. Enjolras squinted his eyes and bit his lip. Combeferre smiled and knelt down in front of his fiancé. "Do you want me to hold your hand?" He joked.

Enjolras snatched his hand and nearly broke one of the bones. Combeferre hissed and glanced up to see that all of the muscles in the blond's arms were being used to squeeze his hand.

"Damn, Julien." He mumbled, a bit exasperated.

Bahorel laughed slightly. "Just hold through this, Julien. Once this is done, we'll all have tattoos. Even Andre has a tattoo." He said.

Combeferre looked to him. "Of what?" He questioned.

"Well, actually, he has two. One of a cross on his shoulder blade. There's a compass on his wrist, but he always wears long sleeves during the winter. He got that one done three weeks ago." Bahorel explained.

Enjolras made a face before smirking. "Even Pontmercy has a tattoo?" He questioned.

Combeferre nodded. "Yeah. You haven't seen it? When we went swimming, you could see it. It's on his hip bone. I think it was the Chinese symbol for compassion." He replied.

The blond frowned and popped his jaw. "So I really am the only one without a tattoo?" He muttered.

Bahorel smirked. "Not anymore. I've got the outline done. Just let me fill it in." He replied.

Combeferre made sure that Enjolras was calm throughout the process. When they finished, Enjolras turned to pay Bahorel. The tattoo artist just laughed.

"No way, man. I give these to my friends for free." He said.

Enjolras was about to speak but then sighed and smiled. "Thanks, Darius." He replied.

"Any time. Now if you want another one, just ask. I even give Gavroche temporary tattoos that I make myself. I'm serious." 

"All right, I will."

Combeferre and Enjolras walked home together, hand in hand. "So would you get another one?" The former asked.

The blond shrugged. "Probably not for a while. I only got this one because we had promised to do it as kids." He replied.

Combeferre smiled. The tattoo Enjolras had gotten said 'liberté' in cursive letters. Combeferre himself had one that said 'égalité.' Courfeyrac had the final word that said 'fraternité.'

"Well…can you promise me to get just one more tattoo?" The doctor asked.

Enjolras looked up and raised an eyebrow. "For what?" He asked.

Combeferre looked down to him and squeezed his hand gently. "After we get married, we can get each other's name tattooed onto our ring fingers, so if we ever need to remove our rings, it's kinda like we're still wearing it. Or if we get in a fight and we take the ring off…" He explained.

The blond stood on his tiptoes to kiss his fiancé's jaw. "Of course. I promise." He replied before he continued to stroll down the sidewalk.


End file.
